


【巍澜】春情（一发完）

by enyvir



Category: Guardian - Fandom, 镇魂
Genre: M/M, 龙城春晚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enyvir/pseuds/enyvir
Summary: “从此以后，我会与你站在一起，是生是死我们都一起面对，不再有瞒于你。”沈巍把赵云澜紧紧镶进怀里，一次次地将他送上顶峰。“我记下了。”赵云澜喘着粗气应道。整个人如负释重地松懈下来，软成一滩春水，任凭沈巍掀起巨浪滔天，在欲海中沉沉浮浮。
Relationships: 巍澜 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	【巍澜】春情（一发完）

《春情》  
前文：居北家的小蜗牛呀  
车文：入戏太深的妖子  
校对：想养喵的鱼  
  
半开的窗户，窗帘随微风浮动，跳跃得阳光一点点爬满整间房，夜间降温的室内渐渐升腾起暖意。阳台上已偃息的花草，也随着太阳苏醒而缓缓舒展脉络，摇曳生姿。窗外枝丫上，已经早起的虫儿将胖胖的自己送给同样肥肥的啾啾，及时补充对方的蛋白质，从而实现虫生圆满。  
“咳咳咳，小巍，媳妇儿，我好难受。”赵云澜头枕着沈巍大腿，窝在沙发里，红着鼻子病恹恹地嘟囔着。  
“平时让你多运动，你犯懒，这几日天气突凉，外出办案也不多加件衣裳！”沈巍心疼的念叨着。  
“小巍，我头疼的难受，你就别念我了。况且，每天晚上一两个小时的活动量，我怎么没运动了。”赵云澜转头埋在沈巍的怀里，斩魂使自带的凉意让头疼的他舒服了些。  
为防止赵云澜滚下沙发，沈巍双手护在外侧，疑惑地回想，刹那，沈巍想起之前每晚的睡前运动，脸一红，说道，“强词夺理！”  
赵云澜见沈巍如此说，按着沈巍的大腿起身道，“你你你，好你个沈教授，将人吃干抹净还不想负责，人家好委屈~咳咳咳咳……”  
“好了好了，感冒还没好呢，消停一些吧。”沈巍一边给他递纸，一边轻拍他的背。  
“啧，真没情趣。”赵云澜接过手纸，搓着鼻子。  
被这满室阳光温暖的精神些的赵云澜笑眼弯弯地凑近沈巍。“哎，媳妇儿，我都闷在家里一个星期了，这几日天气这么好，不如我们出去走走？“  
“不行，等你身体好了再出门。”沈巍想也不想直接拒绝。  
“小巍你想想啊，外出散步既能呼吸新鲜空气，又有利于身心健康，我心情舒畅了，感冒也好的快些了不是。”赵云澜摆正身体面对沈巍，一本正经的劝说。  
“不如我们去爬山，不行不行，爬山太容易出汗，要是感冒加重了更不好，逛公园？好像有些无聊了，对了！我们可以去游乐园，既不容易受凉，又可以好好享受阳光，还能带我们家小巍好好体验一把童趣，如何？”赵云澜越说眼睛越闪闪发亮。  
“可万一更严重了呢。”沈巍看着眼前充满活力的赵云澜，艰难的再一次拒绝。  
“小巍，我都已经规避了让自己受凉的场所了。”  
“……”沈巍垂下头，视线避开赵云澜。  
“你，你不爱我了，没得到的时候，我要看地君册都可以，到手了，就这也不许，那也不许，连出个门都不行，果然男人都一个德行！”赵云澜一脸了无生趣地躺在沙发上。  
“.…….”  
沈巍一脸无奈的看着摊在沙发上的赵云澜，知道这里面含有做戏的成分，可到底还是不忍心他不开心。  
沈巍起身，一一检查好家中物品，提着要处理的垃圾，往门口走去。  
“媳妇儿，你去哪？”赵肉饼趴在沙发上看沈巍似乎要出门的样子，问道。  
“超市。”沈巍穿好鞋，站在门口，看着他，“准备春游的东西。”  
“你同意了？！”赵云澜开心得从沙发上蹦起，急急走向沈巍。“那我们赶紧出门，薯片、可乐、爆米花，这些可是春游绝配！还有，这事我们不让大庆知道，让他最近老是不着家。“  
赵云澜直接蹦起的瞬间，沈巍心一下提起。见他还一心折腾地出门，忍不住咬后槽牙。他放下手中的袋子，将兴致勃勃的赵云澜身体扳向客厅。  
“你老实在家待着！再闹腾，明天哪儿都不能去。还薯片、可乐、爆米花，感冒没好之前，这些你想都不要想！”  
“……”  
真没情趣。。。  
  
“云澜，起床了，该收拾一下出发了。”沈巍轻拍着床上缠成一团的被褥，唤赵云澜起床。  
被子里的赵云澜伸出手指表示收到后，便将手缩了回去，清浅的呼吸声再次响起。  
已经将早餐做好的沈巍洗净手，见他还未起床，轻飘飘抛下一句，“你再不起来，今天的春游就取消了。”  
赵·起床困难户·云澜顶着毛茸茸的头从被窝里钻出。“给我五分钟，马上就收拾好了。”  
“慢点，一会先吃个早饭，你再把药吃了，我们就出门。”沈巍说着，伸手想抚平翘起一角的头发。  
“药好苦，不想吃。”赵云澜揉着乱发小声嘀咕着。“现在真是越来越不能吃苦的了。”  
一身清爽的赵云澜走出浴室，看见餐桌上的食物，一脸幸福。“好香啊！拥有我家媳妇儿真是三生有幸！！”  
桌上两个蓝色素纹大碗里盛着色彩丰富的什锦粥，还未坐下便闻到弥漫在空气中的香味，舀入口中，粥的温度刚刚好，咸鲜可口，拿汤勺拨弄时，还会发现其中切碎的虾仁、玉米粒、干贝、小菌粒、胡萝卜等，中间放着一屉热腾腾冒着烟火气的手工小肉包，馅多皮薄肉嫩，咬开面皮轻轻嘬上一口，汤汁多又鲜且油而不腻，旁边还有一碟卷好的蛋饼，黄澄澄的蛋饼包裹着鲜翠的生菜，里头的用料十足，满满都是赵云澜最喜欢的食物——咸香的火腿、培根和Q弹柔嫩的牛肉，还刷上了一层灵魂酱汁，瞧着便让人食欲大增。  
“小巍，真的真的太好吃了！”坐下的赵云澜一口粥就着一个小肉包，享受地眯起了眼睛。  
“你小心点烫。”  
沈巍看着胃口大好的赵云澜，眼微微一眯，嘴角牵起幸福的痕迹，这种生活他期待了一万年之久，他努力学习一切能让赵云澜幸福的事情千万遍，然后，他要将赵云澜脸上的幸福深深地镌刻在他脑海里，至死方休。  
  
沈巍将车稳稳地停下，赵云澜便迫不及待地解开安全带，站在停车场懒懒得舒展一下疲乏的身体。  
两人拾阶而上，还未走近就能感受到迎面扑来的热情。周围摆满了各类的小摊，小摊上摆放这随风而动的风车、食物与油相碰撞的滋滋声、大树上的鸟鸣声、游乐机器的轰鸣声、游人兴奋地讨论声，不绝于耳。  
小孩蹦蹦跳跳的擦过赵云澜身旁，他的视线被那个随着小孩动作一上一下跳跃得发箍吸引了。他四处看了看，看见那各式的发箍时，眼前一亮，拉着沈巍来到小摊前。  
“小巍，我们买这个吧。”赵云澜将挑好的小猫咪发箍戴在沈巍头上， 然后给自己也挑了个老虎发箍。  
“云澜，这个……有辱斯文。”沈巍将发箍摘下。  
“哪有来游乐园不戴的，你看其他人都戴着呢。”顶着大虎的赵云澜指着隔壁一对小情侣理直气壮。  
沈巍看着那对浑身冒着粉红泡泡气息的情侣，脸微红，将发箍还给赵云澜，默默将头低下。  
赵云澜再次将小猫咪的发箍戴在他头上，垂下的手还顺势揉了揉沈巍肉乎乎的耳垂。  
沈巍的身体情不自禁的抖了抖，那抚过耳垂的指尖似通着电流，让沈巍从头顶到脚趾一处都不放过的令人发麻。他握住那只手，盯着赵云澜，“你别招我。”  
赵云澜像是知道他心中在想什么，却仗着自己感冒不怕腰疼的继续招惹他，手轻轻划过沈巍的手心。  
一脸正义凛然的赵大局长在大庭广众之下对着清冷的沈教授干着勾人心魄的事情，太…禽兽（划掉）攻了！  
此刻沈巍胸腔那颗跳动的心脏上犹如羽毛扫过，酥麻难耐，他仿佛触电似的扯开赵云澜在自己手心捣乱的手指，但终究不舍得放开他的手，转而与他十指紧扣，低垂着头，但鲜红欲滴的耳垂却将他的想法暴露在赵云澜的眼底。  
“咔嚓！”赵云澜举着手机，看着里头的照片，他非常满意的点头，坏笑着拿着手机一顿操作后，将钱付给老板，赵云澜心情愉悦的牵着红着脸的斩魂使向游乐场走去。  
  
陪着赵云澜将过山车，海盗船、碰碰车，云霄飞箭等一系列刺激项目玩过之后，沈巍终于平静下来，脸上的温度也随之降了下来。  
“小巍，玩这些项目你都能维持你标志性微笑，厉害了！”玩得十分过瘾的赵云澜戳着沈巍的脸。  
沈巍推了下眼镜，微微一笑，这些项目比起万年前的经历不过尔尔。  
“你想到什么了，笑的这么甜。”赵云澜凑近沈巍，说道。  
“想到当年跟在你身旁……”想起万年前种种的沈巍，下意识转移话题。“我有些口渴了，云澜，你要喝水吗？”  
沈巍生硬的转话让赵云澜挑眉，他点点头，接过沈巍递来的水。  
“小巍，我们找个清凉处休息一下吧，正好有些饿了。”  
“好。”  
跟在沈巍身后的赵云澜看着他的背影，漆黑的眼眸里五味杂陈。  
  
阳光透过微黄的树叶，将斑驳的剪影投撒在地面，折射的光晕里清楚得看见游离的浮尘，整个空间里都蕴着浓浓的暖意。赵云澜跷着二郎腿，躺在沈巍腿上，享受着休闲的午后时光，长椅上的身体一寸寸浸染上暖意，让人不由得有些犯困。  
“云澜，秋风寒凉，别睡着了。”沈巍低头在赵云澜耳旁轻声说道。  
“知道了，小巍，我要吃你做的小蛋糕，还要哈密瓜，啊——”赵云澜裹紧身上的大衣张嘴等投喂。  
“这个哈密瓜好甜，媳妇儿你试试。”赵云澜嘴里嚼着东西，在盒子里拿出一块递在沈巍面前。  
“那我尝尝，喜欢你多吃点。”沈巍伸手准备去拿赵云澜手里的哈密瓜。  
“小巍，我说的是这里的哈密瓜甜。”赵云澜边说边把手上的哈密瓜叼在嘴上。  
看着赵云澜的嘴上的哈密瓜，历来冷峻的斩魂使瞬间红了脸，“大庭广众之下，成何体统。”  
赵云澜看着他挑了下眉不说话。  
红着脸的沈巍默默低头快速咬了一口哈密瓜，但是不舍得快速吞下，而是细细品尝。  
“小巍，这个哈密瓜是不是格外甜？”赵云澜嚼着剩下的小半块的哈密瓜轻声问沈巍。  
“…….“当然是得不到回答的。  
两人就这样互相投喂着对方，甜腻的气息让早早趴在树上享受日光浴的流浪单身猫一脸木然。  
“喵~~（gnn）”猫生太艰难。  
  
倦鸟归家，夕阳西下，湛蓝的天空如水墨画般晕染开大片的橘红，空气中残存的一点暖气被吹散，凉意徐徐拂过。  
“你最近老犯困，去后座睡会吧，回去我开车。”沈巍一手拿着食盒，一手牵着满脸困意的赵云澜往停车场走去。  
“唔~小巍你不知道吗？怀孕前三个月比较容易犯困呢。”赵云澜被睡意搅得水盈盈的眼睛里笑意满满。  
“从生物学的角度上，你是不会怀孕的。”沈巍轻笑着反驳。  
“可我最近爱吃又犯困，你摸摸我的小肚子，是不是胖了一圈。”赵云澜拉过沈巍的手，将他放在自己的腹部。  
“没有胖，你之前太瘦了，这样刚刚好。”沈巍揉着赵云澜的肚子说着。  
“唔，可是我觉得胖了。“赵云澜摸着下巴，下定决心似的，”不能再这样幸福地堕落下去了，从明天开始，我要早起跑步！小巍，你起床一定要叫我。”  
“你起得来再说吧。”放好东西的沈巍打开后车门，面对赵云澜无奈宠溺地说道。  
“我一定起得来！”钻进车中的赵云澜给自己打气。  
沈巍轻摇着头，关上车门，开车回家。  
  
“谁伤你的，我必要他一命！”  
“如果有一刻我必须要用我的伤，来救大家的命呢？”  
“沈巍，我们在镇口汇合。”  
“不要！杀了我，杀了我！”  
“云澜，云澜，你醒醒，怎么了，是不是做噩梦了？”察觉到不对劲的沈巍，停下车，到后车厢将赵云澜喊醒。  
“小巍，小巍赵云澜一边紧紧抱着沈巍一边叠声喊着确认刚刚只是做梦，沈巍准时在镇口跟他汇合，还好好的活着。  
“没事了，没事了，都过去了，你看我现在不是好好着吗？”沈巍用力回抱赵云澜心疼不已。  
他本以为每天陪着赵云澜，可以让他慢慢淡忘那次大战自己给他带来的伤害。原来他只是表面上看起来的没事，每天嘻嘻哈哈的，其实内心还是有那么多不安全感吗？如果不是这次生病做噩梦，那他是不是永远都不知道他的云澜心里有一个不安全的伤口，可能永远都无法愈合。  
“小巍，你亲亲我。”赵云澜伸手去抓沈巍的手，却被他指尖的凉意惊了一下，裹进掌心揉搓起来，“你的手怎么这么凉？”  
沈巍这才反应过来，自己已是全身冰冷。听见赵云澜呓语的时候，心口就像是被什么捅了一个窟窿，那些认为已经不再犯疼的陈年伤疤，再次被现实硬生生撕开，血液都顺着它流尽了。赵云澜只是做了一个噩梦，却足以使他惊慌失措。  
“斩魂使本身就体温偏低。”沈巍支吾着吐出一个借口，反握住赵云澜的手轻轻地吻了上去。  
赵云澜感冒的这几天，害怕自己传染沈巍，所以坚决不让沈巍亲自己，沈巍又怕赵云澜感冒严重，所以也竭力克制自己的欲望。搞得赵云澜生病几日，两人就禁欲几日。  
没想到嘴唇刚碰上嘴唇，就好似干柴烈火，瞬间燃烧了起来。  
沈巍虽然不是贪爱美食的人，但万年来也品尝过不少美味，即使是仲景手包的饺子，抑或是东坡亲制的酥肉，也有幸得以一尝。这天下的美食，也会有一两道让人几欲上瘾的，况甚多是前人手艺，今人无幸品尝，失传的遗憾更为其平添了几分食欲。  
但这一切，都不及眼前之人的那两片柔软红唇，食髓知味，百尝不厌，一日不尝，便觉万般想念。并非色香味俱全的上等菜肴，平淡无奇，退却酸甜苦辣咸五味添鲜，恰似干涸之漠地，悠然流出的一股清泉，分明无色无味，却觉甘甜可口，清香扑鼻。  
据说人的味蕾每周便要更换一次，距离上次亲吻也是一周之前了，无论新陈代谢多少遍，沈巍都觉得身上每个细胞，每个味蕾，都已经存储了赵云澜的气息，贪婪地汲取着他香甜的唾液。  
身体如同着火般越燃越热，口中反而更加地渴求津液，沈巍托着赵云澜的后脑勺，用力地加深了这个吻，舌尖翻搅追逐，时而霸道强势，时而温柔缱绻，扫过贝齿上颚，袭卷了整个口腔，说不清是索取对方的气息，还是让对方染上自己的味道，你来我往之中，舌叶交锋，涎液相融，粗重的鼻息被狭窄的空间放大数倍，听在耳侧微微泛红。  
赵云澜伸手向下，按在沈巍微隆的裆部，只那一瞬，便觉得那里又肿胀了几分。沈巍放开赵云澜，连忙按住他乱动的手，气还尚未喘匀，便轻声呵道，“别闹。”  
赵云澜伸舌舔了舔嘴角的涎液，半眯着眼笑道，“憋多了伤身，来，爷让你舒服舒服。”  
伸手便要去解他裤腰带。  
沈巍耳根一路红到了脖子，连忙抓住赵云澜的手，环顾四周，还有许多车辆来往，压低声道，“这可是在外面。”  
赵云澜眨了眨眼，一双雾气氤氲的眸子莫名亮得沈巍心血涌动，他略带无奈地低头看了看自己的胯下，“可是我小兄弟不分家里外面。”  
沈巍顺着他的视线看去，那一团鼓囊得快要把裤子撑破似的，不用想也知道挤得多难受。  
沈巍放松力气，“那我帮你…”  
话还未说完，赵云澜便一个反身跨坐在沈巍身上，伸手探进他的裤里。  
“云澜！”  
“嘘…”赵云澜伸手按住他的嘴唇，从上至下，以一种不容拒绝的口吻说道，“想要就要，哪那么多废话，有这么别扭的媳妇儿真累。”  
末了，声音突然压低，“如果大战的时候，你但凡能对我坦诚一星半点……”  
赵云澜顿住，又愤愤地叹了口气，一副恨铁不成钢的模样，气恼地开始扒沈巍身上的衣服。  
沈巍默了默，任他上下其手，不知所措地低声道，“对不起。”  
赵云澜手指在他胸口画着圈圈，“你有没有想过，如果你当时死了，现在我是不是和其他人在一起…”  
他低下头，贴着沈巍的耳根，抬高臀部，对着沈巍坚挺的性器坐了下去，忍耐着喉头翻滚的轻呼，轻声道，“做这种事。”  
低沉的嗓音如同惊雷在耳边炸开，沈巍浑身一颤，猛地抱紧赵云澜，压着他将自己吞得更深，他无法容忍，无法想象，无法不后怕，脱口而出的却是 “我只要你活着就好，只要你活着就好。”“哪怕我心如刀割，哪怕我失去性命，我只要你活着就好。”沈巍心底有个声音告诉他。  
空气瞬间凝固，赵云澜竭力克制住微颤的身体，他向来是个脾气暴躁的人，此刻却试图忍耐，据说怒火持续的时间不过短短十二秒钟，但他只觉得每个下一秒都比上一秒更加难捱，这怒火滚烫得快要灼伤他了。  
沈巍看着脸颊两侧咬肌绷出坚毅的弧线，抿紧的唇线微微一扬，他扯着嘴角笑了笑，冰冷的语调带着沙哑，“黑袍大人好伟大。”  
沈巍愣了一下，又听他继续说道，“真是勉强黑袍大人了，放开我吧，以后也不要碰我了。”话音刚落，赵云澜便觉天翻地覆，沈巍将他死死压在后座上，双腿抬至肩头，狰狞的性器劈开肠肉，以摧枯拉朽之势突破阻碍，直达深处。  
“唔。”赵云澜疼得一激灵，泄愤似的将指尖掐进沈巍肩背里。  
“你是我的！”沈巍低吼道，仿佛一头逼急的野兽。  
赵云澜看着他微红的双眼，似愤怒，似悲楚，似无处安放的仓皇，化作一声声呢喃，“你是我的。”  
“那你把我当做什么？”赵云澜深深望进他的眼里，“我每时每刻都在想，你是不是还在计划着什么我不知道的事，下一次危机出现时，你是不是会突然冲上去，抱着你‘以身殉道’的理想在我眼前消失？”  
“沈巍，你懂得爱人之心吗？”赵云澜问。  
“我爱你。”沈巍低下头，细细密密的吻落在赵云澜额头，鼻尖，脸颊，带着无比郑重的虔诚，和缱绻的温柔眷恋。  
他以为一切都过去了，大战已经画上了句号，生活归于宁静，许多时候回想起来，他也只觉得是梦一场。  
但是对于赵云澜而言，原来这都是扯着筋连着肉的痛。  
沈巍曾经见过海星人之间的战争，每个战场上回来的战士，即便身体健康，却也带着心里难以疗愈的重创。  
沈巍认为赵云澜应该是坚韧的，他甚至历亲身经过母亲逝世的战场，而这唯一的变量，就是自己，这个由他所赐得名，”沈巍“。  
一瞬间，沈巍只觉得胸中的爱意胀得快要炸裂，身下一次比一次更用力地挤进赵云澜体内，那柔软的嫩肉带着潮湿的暖意，包裹着他敏感的部位，快感渗入每个细胞之中，在四肢百骸荡开，片刻也不想分离。  
“啊~”赵云澜攀着沈巍的肩背，尽力稳住被他插得前后耸动的身体，甜腻的嗓音在突破喉头的压抑，变着调地跑了出来。  
“从此以后，我会与你站在一起，是生是死我们都一起面对，不再有瞒于你。”沈巍把赵云澜紧紧镶进怀里，一次次地将他送上顶峰。  
“我记下了。”赵云澜喘着粗气应道。整个人如负释重地松懈下来，软成一滩春水，任凭沈巍掀起巨浪滔天，在欲海中沉沉浮浮。  
午夜时分，白玉盘的明月高挂天空，月色如能勾出缠绵的颜色，让人沉迷。  
“云澜，醒醒，到家了。”  
“唔~”赵云澜朦朦胧胧地睁开眼，摇摇晃晃地爬下车。  
沈巍连忙将他扶住，作势要抱他上去，赵云澜一个闪身躲开，拒绝道，“可别，被人见着，我一世英名都毁了。”  
说完又转身钻进副座捣鼓起来。  
“你做什么呢？”沈巍疑惑道。  
赵云澜手里拿着一个芯片跳了下来，朝他神秘一笑，“证据。”  
“什么证据？”沈巍更加疑惑，伸手关上门，锁好车，跟了上去。  
“你今天说的可都记录下来了。”赵云澜得意地像只开屏的孔雀。  
“我说的话....？”沈巍眨眨眼，一脸迷茫。  
“过年的时候。”赵云澜朝他一眨眼，“换了个360度无死角的高清摄像头。”  
"......"  
  
第二天早上，梦醒时分，只听见次卧传出一声猫咆哮声。  
“赵！云！澜！你去游乐园玩居然不带我？你至少要拿十斤小鱼干才能抚慰我受伤的心灵！”大庆走进房间，看着躺在床上的赵云澜大声指责道。  
无人应答，大庆蹲着地上凝视数十秒后，转身朝门口走去，停下又转身弓腿助跑、弹跳、飞跃——砰！正中目标！落在赵云澜胸口。  
“我去，你这个死胖子，都胖成这样了，还吃什么小鱼干，快点减肥吧你！”赵云澜猛然睁开眼睛，掀开被子，内伤严重的大声喊道。  
“你这个该死的铲屎官！不带我玩，不带我玩，还发朋友圈秀恩爱！还秀恩爱。”大庆一边跳着，一边拿爪子挠着赵云澜，却也不忘将利爪收好，免得把赵云澜的脸刮花。  
“你自己天天不着家，叫唤什么啊，还有我跟小巍出去约会，你当什么电灯泡啊你！”赵云澜一边躲着，一边反抗道。  
“哇，要不是你感冒了，我怕传染，我至于有家不能回吗？”大庆突然停下看着赵云澜说。“哎，老赵，你感冒好了啊。怎么好的这么快？”  
“你闭嘴，我身体这么好，感冒好的快有什么奇怪的！”赵云澜难得微红了下脸，又很快恢复如初，大声反驳道，寻思着，废话，昨天晚上流那么多汗，感冒能不好嘛。  
“我不管，反正这次没有十斤小鱼干我是不会原谅你的。不，现在至少要二十斤。”  
“那你继续离家出走吧，我有小巍就好了。”  
“哇，你这个没有良心的老赵，当初是谁跟你相依为命的啊，有了媳妇忘了猫。”  
“是啊，你能拿我怎么样，我告儿你，你再挠我，我不客气了啊。”  
赵家热闹的一天又开始了呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后祝大家新年快乐鸭！


End file.
